The invention relates to a valve adapted to connect a flow module to a flow line. Similar types of valves are previously disclosed in connection with chromatography systems (WO-A-9409879). The valve of the present invention is a modification of the type of valve operation exemplified by FIG. 4a of WO-A-9409879 (hereby incorporated by reference).
Valves, operative to connect and dis-connect through displacement, are previously disclosed also in WO-A-8001507(Svensson), WO-A-8200698 (Svensson), EP-A-253,803 (Svensson,=U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,199), U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,750 (Raffa), U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,853 (Holl).
The invention comprises the type of valves which performs, similarly to the valve of FIG. 4 in WO-A-9409879 (see also FIG. 1 of the present disclosure) a sliding operation for connecting and dis-connecting a flow module (1) which allows a fluid flow there-through. Said module can be detachable (see FIG. 1 below and FIG. 4 of WO-A-9409879). The module can also be fixedly attached, i.e. constituting an integrated part of the valve. The flow module has inlet- and outlet openings (2i, 2u) resp., and a flow channel (3) disposed there-between.
A. a body I (4) with a flow channel (5) passing therethrough and forming part of the flow line to which the flow module (1) is to be connected, the channel (5) being interrupted by openings (6u,6i) for connection to the inlet-and outlet openings (2i,2u) resp., of the flow module, and
B. a body II (7), either incorporating or shaped to accommodate (8) the flow module, the body II slidably arranged on the body I (4), or vice versa, in such way that
a. the flow module inlet and outlet 2i,2u), resp., sealingly connects to the openings (6u,6i) of the flow channel (5), when said bodies I and II are relatively displaced in the module connecting position, and
b. the body II (7) admits liquid flow communication between openings (6u,6i) when said bodies I and II are relatively displaced in the module dis-connecting position.
When the flow module, according to WO-A-9409879, is in the module dis-connecting position, liquid flow communication between openings (6u, 6i) has been accomplished by means of the body II comprising a flow channel segment (9) with openings (10i, 10u) facing the body I and adapted to fit the flow channel openings (6u, 6i) of the body 1 (4). The openings (6u) and (6i), (2i) and (2u), and (10i) and (10u) are equally spaced. In WO-A-9409879, FIG. 4a shows a variant wherein the bodies I and II are linearly displaced relative to each other, so that connecting and dis-connecting of the module is effected according to FIG. 1 of the present disclosure. Arrangements, wherein the openings move accurately along the periphery of a circle (rotation) may likewise be contemplated for connecting and dis-connecting, resp.
The flow module of FIG. 1 may comprise a detachable sealing element (11) adapted to fit a recess (12) in the body I. As the body II, the flow module inserted therein, is displaced towards the right hand side of the figure, the sealing element (11) remains seated in the recess (12) so that the module openings (2i, 2u) are no longer covered but revealed to match the openings (6u, 6i) of the body I, in the module connecting position.
As used herein, the expression xe2x80x9cflow modulexe2x80x9d refers to a module which allows for a flow to pass there-through, and which optionally displays a certain operative function. In the system disclosed by WO-A-9409879 such functions may be filtration, connection to external units, as injection port, sample loop, for detection, chromatography separation, etc.
Typically, valves of prior art have the disadvantage of liquid remaining in the channel (9) in the module connecting position. This is un-desired, since the remaining liquid may contaminate passing liquid and is liable to cause growth. Any remaining liquid usually calls for rinsing procedures.